Życie to nadzieja
by Drarryfun
Summary: Jak wygląda życie po wojnie? Czy nadal jest nadzieja i szansa na zmiany?


„Życie to nadzieja"

Minęły trzy lata od wojny. Trzy lata naprawiania, odnawiania, restaurowania społeczeństwa. Trzy lata pracy i zmian.

Trzy długie lata nadziei na zapomnienie o ofiarach. Dumbledore, Syriusz, Fred, Tonks, Lupin i wielu więcej.

To była moja porażka. Czuje się winny za każdą jedną osobę, która zginęła w tej wojnie.

Codziennie przypominam sobie twarze osób, które znałem, a których już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę. Co miesiąc odwiedzam cmentarz, na którym leżą. Przechadzam się alejkami i wspominam.

Nie do końca wiem, po co to robię, ale za każdym razem serce ściska mi się z bólu i wiem, że nie mogę inaczej. Jestem im winien pamięć.

Rzadko bywam w domu. Za dużo myśli i cieni. Przypomina mi się zawalony zamek zaraz po końcu wojny. Było pełno ciał. Spod każdego zwalonego kawałka muru wystawała ręka lub noga. Czasami głowa.

Zajmuję się pracą. Mogę wtedy nie myśleć, tylko wykonywać swoje zadania. Przyjmuję jak najwięcej zleceń.

Staram się unikać przyjaciół. Patrzą na mnie ze współczuciem. Zawsze słyszę to samo. Że schudłem, że powinienem wziąć na wstrzymanie, przespać się, ale nie mogę. Gdy zamykam oczy widzę twarze tych, którzy odeszli. Każdy szczegół. To tak bardzo boli.

Aktualnie siedzę przy biurku i wpatruję się tępo w papier leżący na blacie. Nie wiem, co mam napisać. Raporty zawsze sprawiają mi trudność, ale nigdy aż taką. Przesuwam końcówką pióra po policzku. Zastanawiam się nad najlepszymi słowami. Owszem, mógłbym zostawić to asystentowi, ale jeżeli chcę, żeby było to wykonane dobrze, to muszę zrobić to sam. Wzdycham.

Postanowiłem zostawić to do jutra. Tak, to najlepszy pomysł.

Wstałem i stwierdziłem, że mógłbym coś zjeść. Znając siebie zanim dojdę do kantyny, odechce mi się jeść.

Pięć minut później stoję w kolejce i spoglądam na naleśniki z serem. Wyglądają dziś nadzwyczaj smakowicie. Oblizuję się i proszę o dwa. Oczywiście w połowie pierwszego już się najadłem.

\- Co, Potter. Apetyt nie dopisuje?

\- Jak zobaczyłem ciebie, Malfoy, to mi się odechciało jeść.

\- Jak zwykle czarujący - ironizuje Draco odchodząc od mojego stolika, by stanąć w kolejce.

Siedzę jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrując się w talerz. Tak. Od tygodnia moim asystentem jest Draco Malfoy. Poprzedni został poważnie uszkodzony podczas jednej z misji i przydzielono mi właśnie byłego Ślizgona.

Dlaczego muszę tak pokutować? Za co? Wiem za co, ale czy już nie wystarczająco płacę koszmarami, brakiem apetytu i pamięcią? Żądają jeszcze, bym popełnił samobójstwo? A po tym tygodniu jest mi do tego bliżej niż dalej.

Dźwięk przesuwanego krzesła i brzdęk talerza stawianego na stole odrywa mnie od ponurych myśli. Podnoszę wzrok i warczę.

\- Zamieniamy się w warczącego psa, Potter?

\- O co ci chodzi, Malfoy? Nie wystarczy ci gnębienia mnie w pracy, to musisz to robić jeszcze w przerwach?

\- Lubię kiedy się denerwujesz. - Uśmiecha się w ten swój sposób i wkłada do ust widelec z kawałkiem naleśnika. Obserwuję go dokładnie. Idealne rysy twarzy wykrzywione uśmieszkiem. Szczęka porusza się jak żuje. Odwracam wzrok i słyszę jak tłumi parsknięcie.

Wstaję od stołu i szybko wychodzę. Czuje jak palą mnie policzki. Nie chcę niczego więcej niż butelki Ognistej i wygodnego fotela.

Byle nie w domu.

Raz próbowałem pić w domu. Skończyło się rzucaniem zaklęć w ściany i potrzebą gruntownego remontu. Wzdycham.

Zamykam się w swoim gabinecie. Wiem, że nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał. Wyciągam szklankę i butelkę poczym siadam wygodnie i jak zwykle rezygnuję ze szklanki.

Piję z gwinta, a alkohol drażni mi gardło. Czuję ciepło spływające w dół przełyku i rozkosznie rozprzestrzeniające się po ciele.

Opróżniam pół butelki i powracam do Malfoy'a. Nie bardzo panuję nad myślami. Zastanawiam się, jak by to było poczuć te usta na swoim ciele. I wiem, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Spodnie mnie uwierają, więc wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi ściągam je razem z bokserkami. Zaklęciem upewniam się, że zamknąłem drzwi i wyciszam pokój. Nie chcę, żeby którykolwiek z kolegów z sąsiednich gabinetów coś usłyszał. Nie chcę mieć przypiętej kolejnej łatki.

Powoli z rozmysłem wodzę palcem po udach. Zawsze byłem na to wrażliwy.

Odkrył to chyba mój pierwszy partner. To było jakoś zaraz po wojnie. Szukałem czegoś, co odciągnie mój umysł od tych wszystkich okropieństw i znalazłem alkohol i seks. Nie liczyło się dla mnie, czy to kobieta czy mężczyzna. Ważne było, żeby potrafił odciągnąć mnie od myślenia. Przez jakiś czas płaciłem za seks, jednak potem w jednym z klubów poznałem Mike'a. Był przystojny i dobrze zbudowany. A to, co wyczyniał ustami… Oddałbym wszystko, żeby móc poczuć je na sobie jeszcze raz. Wytrzymał ze mną aż trzy miesiące. Jednak widywałem go tak rzadko, że w końcu powiedział dość. Chciał czegoś więcej niż szybkich numerków w toalecie. Niestety nie potrafiłem mu tego dać.

Przesuwam rękę po ubraniu do szyi. To mój kolejny słaby punkt. Uwielbiam drapanie dwudniowego zarostu w tym miejscu. Przypominam sobie Sebastiana. Mógłbym przysiąc, że wymyślił zaklęcie, żeby broda nie rosła nawet o cal. Zawsze nachylał się nade mną od tyłu i przesuwał policzkiem o moje ucho a szczęką o szyję.

Aż zadrżałem na samo wspomnienie.

Sebastian odszedł po miesiącu. Nie pasowało mu to, że jestem czarodziejem.

Milanda odkryła, że na dole pleców mam niezwykle wrażliwe miejsce. Nigdy go nie omijała podczas masażu. A robiła najlepszą akupunkturę zębami na świecie. Być może sądzę tak dlatego, że żadnej innej nie próbowałem, ale to nie ważne. Była kochanką na zbyt dużo wolnego czasu, co wtedy było wręcz normą. Potem wziąłem dodatkowy etat i nasze spotkania się skończyły.

Aleksander sprawił, że odkryłem w sobie fetysz stóp. Od tamtego czasu moje stopy są moim sacrum i nikt oprócz mnie nie może ich dotykać. Podniecało mnie, gdy masował mnie swoimi stopami. Niezwykle przyjemne uczucie.

Jemu też przeszkadzało, że jestem czarodziejem.

Ręką docieram do najbardziej pobudzonej części mojego ciała. Zamykam oczy i pojawia się twarz Malfoy'a. Idealna, bez najmniejszej skazy. Usta wykrzywiają się w ironicznym uśmieszku, który rozszerza się, gdy spogląda w dół.

Czuję się upokorzony. Jednak nie jestem w stanie przestać. Szybkie i mocne pociągnięcia w górę i w dół pozwalają mi dość zanim sprzed oczu zniknie obraz Malfoy'a.

Sperma opryskuje mi uda i koszulkę.

Odchylam głowę do tyłu i uśmiecham się. Nie miałem nikogo od pół roku. Każdy mój poprzedni związek kończył się dość szybko.

Jestem trucizną. Czuję, jak płynie w moich żyłach i wyłania się, kiedy ktoś zbytnio się zbliży. Zupełnie jakby to był mój system obronny.

Machnięciem ręki czyszczę ubranie i odchylam głowę na oparcie.

Chciałbym pójść spać, ale wiem, że bez eliksiru jest to niemożliwe, a właśnie mi się skończył. Musiałbym uwarzyć kolejną porcję, co oznacza powrót do domu.

Wzdycham.

Wstaję i zakładam z powrotem spodnie. Przy drzwiach zarzucam na siebie szatę i otwieram drzwi. Za nimi stoi Draco Malfoy z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Aurorze Potter. Potrzebujemy pana w Departamencie Tajemnic - mówi poważnym tonem sugerującym kłopoty.

Zmęczony ruszam za nim. Wszyscy, których mijam przyglądają mi się i mam wrażenie, że się uśmiechają. To nie wróży nic dobrego.

Wsiadamy do windy. Malfoy staje plecami do mnie, więc nie widzę jego twarzy za to mam idealny widok na jego pośladki w obcisłych spodniach. Mam wrażenie, że stanął tak specjalnie, a teraz uśmiecha się z wyższością.

_Nie dam mu się sprowokować_ \- myślę, ale po chwili nie jestem tego taki pewien.

Zastanawiam się nad sobą. Trzy lata minęły od szkoły. Malfoy stanął po naszej stronie. Ja dorosłem, on też. Czemu mamy nadal się nienawidzić, skoro razem pracujemy? Czyż nie zachowujemy się jak pięcioletnie dzieci?

Otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale winda się zatrzymuje. Waham się, ale podążam za nim. Jednak on skręca w prawo, a Departament Tajemnic jest na wprost.

\- Malfoy, obawiam się, że… - zaczynam, ale chwyta mnie za rękę i ciągnie za sobą. Otwiera drzwi, a w pomieszczeniu jest totalnie ciemno. Łapię ręką za framugę i nie pozwalam mu się dalej pociągnąć. Puszcza mnie, a światło zapala się ukazując setkę osób i wielki transparent „Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Harry!"

Zaniemówiłem. Na środku stoi Ron i Hermiona. Pobrali się zaraz po szkole. Jest w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Mam zostać ojcem chrzestnym.

Dotarło do mnie, dlaczego przyszedł po mnie Malfoy. Jest moim asystentem, więc jeżeli faktycznie coś by się stało powiedzieliby mu i kazali ściągnąć mnie. Gdyby przyszedł Ron mógłbym sobie przypomnieć, jaki dziś dzień i się zorientować.

Widok przesłania mi burza brązowych loków.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedziała mi na ucho Hermiona ściskając mocno.

\- Dziękuję.

Następny był Ron, a potem kilku kolegów z pracy.

Był tort i alkohol. Pije mało, bo wlałem w siebie niedawno butelkę Ognistej. Na stole w rogu widziałem kupkę prezentów. Hermiona kazała mi obiecać, że zabiorę je wszystkie ze sobą.

Kiedy robi się trochę luźniej widzę Malfoy'a stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia. Przygląda mi się z kieliszkiem szampana w ręce. W jego jasnych oczach można dojrzeć rozbawienie i zaciekawienie. Nie doszukałem się w nich nienawiści. Jestem zdumiony.

Postanawiam jednak go zignorować, bo boję się, że nie będę w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Jak najdalej od siebie trzymam wyobrażenia o nim pode mną.

Muszę iść do łazienki.

Ochlapuję twarz wodą, a chwilę później słyszę ironiczny śmiech i wiem, że on wie.

\- Co, Potter? Gorąco, nie uważasz? - pyta i wsadza palec za krawat i ciągnie go, żeby poluzować.

Oddycham głęboko i staram się nie myśleć, jakby to było poczuć ten palec w sobie. Odwracam się i znowu ochlapuję twarz wodą. Kiedy podnoszę głowę widzę, że Malfoy niebezpiecznie się przysunął i teraz stoi zaraz za mną. Wzdrygam się.

\- Chyba muszę wrócić. Nie wypada jubilatowi opuszczać swoich gości - mruczę odwracając się i przesuwając w lewo.

Jestem tego samego wzrostu, co Malfoy i mógłbym przysiąc, że przesuwając się poczułem jego erekcję na moim biodrze. Nie daję jednak po sobie tego poznać i wychodzę. Nie udaje mi się jednak powstrzymać zwycięskiego uśmieszku.

Zanim drzwi się zatrzaskują słyszę ciche przekleństwa i huk. Nie, nie chcę sprawdzić, co się tam stało.

Jestem uratowany. Kieruję się w stronę przyjaciół z wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach.

Zostaję tam jeszcze dwie godziny. Wychodząc zabieram prezenty. Tak, jak obiecałem.

Mój dom to kamienica stojąca w centrum Londynu. Wykupiłem całą, żeby nie przejmować się sąsiadami. Jako bohatera wojny było mnie na to stać.

Pracuje u mnie Zgredek. Nawet mu płacę.

Kamienica obok mnie stoi pusta na sprzedaż. Zastanawiałem się jakiś czas temu, czy może jej też nie kupić, odremontować i wynająć. Jednak ktoś ją zdążył wykupić, a ja nie zdołałem się wypytać o nazwisko.

Na parterze jest ogromna kuchnia, łazienka i salon. Z kuchni jest wyjście na ogród, na którym kwitną czerwone i czarne róże. W salonie stoi telewizor, a w kuchni mnóstwo mugolskiego sprzętu. Na pierwszym piętrze mam drugą łazienkę i dwie sypialnie gościnne. Przydają się, jak wpada Hermiona z Ronem i Ginny z Zabinim. Są razem od ponad roku, a Ron dopiero zdołał to zaakceptować.

Moja sypialnia, gabinet i łazienka są na samej górze. Mam tam komputer, telewizor i kilka udogodnień, bez których nie wyobrażam sobie teraz życia.

Dzisiaj jestem jednak sam. Rzucam prezenty na kanapę w salonie, wracam się do przedpokoju i na wieszaku zastawiam szatę. Idę do piwnicy, gdzie mam pracownię eliksirów. Zakładam płaszcz ochronny i wyciągam wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Instrukcję znam na pamięć.

Po dwóch godzinach mam zapas na jakiś czas.

Zgłodniałem. Idę do kuchni, a przechodząc przez hol słyszę hałasy na zewnątrz. Wyglądam przez okno i widzę dwa samochody przeprowadzkowe parkujące na chodniku.

Przyjechał mój sąsiad.

Wychodzę przed drzwi, ale nikogo nie ma. Mężczyźni siedzą w samochodach i najwidoczniej na kogoś czekają.

Nie jestem cierpliwy, więc wracam do środka i robię sobie coś do jedzenia. W końcu zapominam o zamieszaniu i idę spać. Oczywiście łykam eliksiru, więc nie nękają mnie koszmary.

Budzę się koło piątej, co jest normalne. Idę do łazienki, golę się i schodzę na śniadanie. Jajecznica to idealny pomysł. Jak zwykle nie zjadłem całej, ale zostawiłem resztę mojemu kotu.

Mam Maine Coona (czyt. majkuna). Wabi się Selena. Jest czarna z białym krawatem. Non stop się do mnie łasi. Bardzo ją kocham. Chyba jako jedyne stworzenie na całym świecie.

Przypominam sobie, że wczoraj ktoś wprowadził się obok mnie. Wychodzę, żeby wziąć gazetę, a przy okazji może zobaczę sąsiada. Jednak chyba za wcześnie. Wracam i parzę kawę.

Kiedy jestem gotowy do wyjścia, z ukrycia wyłania się Selena. Wysokością sięga mi niemal do kolan. Miałczy wiedząc, że wrócę pewnie za tydzień lub dwa. Jak już wspominałem, rzadko bywam w domu.

Głaszczę ją za uchem i całuję w pyszczek. Mruczy rozkosznie. Uśmiecham się i muszę wyjść, żeby zdążyć do pracy.

Gdy wychodzę przed dom kieruję się w lewo. Z kamienicy wychodzi ktoś w niemal takiej samej szacie jak moja. Prześlizguję spojrzeniem po sylwetce mężczyzny, dostrzegam platynowe włosy do ramion i już wiem, kto wykupił kamienicę.

Malfoy.

Zatrzymuję się właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego. On odwraca się i spogląda na mnie z tym swoim uśmieszkiem wyższości na twarzy.

Znowu dostrzegam, jaki jest przystojny. Porusza się z niewymuszoną gracją.

\- Zostaliśmy sąsiadami - mówi i jego uśmiech poszerza się.

\- Właśnie widzę - warczę i ruszam przed siebie chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do biura i się tam zamknąć.

Wiem jednak, że to niemożliwe. Malfoy jest moim asystentem.

Znowu wpada mi do głowy myśl, dlaczego tak bardzo go nie lubię. Dochodzę do wniosku, że nie nienawidzę go. Szkoda mi na to energii. Jest jednak jedna rzecz, która mnie ciekawi.

Dyskretnie odwracam się by sprawdzić, czy były Ślizgon idzie tą samą trasą, co ja.

Oczywiście, że tak.

Zwalniam i pozwalam mu zrównać się ze mną.

Spoglądam na niego, a on na mnie z niemym wyzwaniem.

\- Dlaczego pracujesz ze mną?

\- Bo tak mnie przydzielili.

\- Nie chciałeś zmienić przydziału? Nienawidzimy się od szkoły.

\- To ty tak uważasz. - Wzrusza ramionami. Na jego twarzy nie ma ani jednej emocji.

\- Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że to było jednostronne - prycham.

\- Nie było. Nie uważasz, że to nudne? Minęły trzy lata. Ja od tego czasu próbuję żyć normalnie. Przywrócić swojemu nazwisku należny szacunek i wartość. Dlatego nie wybrzydzałem, kiedy przydzielili mnie do ciebie - warczy i przyspiesza.

Ja również i po chwili równam się z nim. Kładę mu rękę na ramieniu i staję. Czuję jak drży od tłumionej wściekłości. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiam.

\- Ja też od trzech lat próbuję żyć normalnie. Próbuję zapomnieć. Kiedy pojawiłeś się ty, przyniosłeś ze sobą wspomnienia ze szkoły.

\- Biedny Harry Potter nie może poradzić sobie ze wspomnieniami - warczy i odpycha moją rękę.

Chce zacząć iść, ale chwytam go i odwracam do siebie.

\- Proponuję, żebyśmy zapomnieli. Możemy zacząć od początku. Skoro mamy razem pracować i mieszkać ściana w ścianę… - zawieszam głos i wzruszam ramionami.

Na twarzy Malfoy'a widzę zmianę. Zastanawia się, po czym kiwa głową i robi krok do tyłu. Puszczam go, a on wyciąga przed siebie rękę.

\- Jestem Draco. Draco Malfoy.

\- Jestem Harry Potter. Miło mi cię poznać, Draco - mówię i ściskam jego dłoń. Znowu drży, ale tym razem nie mam na to wyjaśnienia, więc to ignoruję.

Układa nam się w pracy. Dogryzamy sobie, wszyscy mają nas dość. Często spędzamy razem wieczory. Przeważnie u mnie. Gotuję kolację, siadamy przed telewizorem i oglądamy filmy. Raz ja wybieram, raz Draco.

Oczywiście na początku nie było tak kolorowo. Mieliśmy do siebie dużo dystansu i musieliśmy sprawdzić, na co którego stać i gdzie są granice.

Malfoy cały czas rzuca podtekstami. Na początku czułem się niezręcznie, ale potem przestałem się przejmować i odgryzałem mu się. Nie zauważyłem jak zbliżyliśmy się do siebie do czasu, kiedy nadszedł czas świąt. Ja zostałem zaproszony do Nory. Draco dostał list od matki z prośbą o przyjazd. Zdradził mi, że to będzie pierwszy raz od trzech lat, kiedy zobaczy się z nią.

Hermiona lada dzień ma rodzić, ale i tak pomaga przy dekoracji domu. Ginny wraz z Zabinim mają przyjechać następnego dnia. Ja siedzę w kuchni i zastanawiam się, co teraz robi Draco. Nie potrafię przestać o nim myśleć. Trochę mi głupio.

Dociera do mnie, jak bardzo się do niego przyzwyczaiłem i co oznaczały wszystkie te spojrzenia posyłane w naszą stronę.

Byłem zadurzony w Malfoy'u, a wszyscy dookoła mnie doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Oprócz mnie.

Jestem idiotą.

Postanawiam jednak odpuścić sobie na chwilę i spędzić święta z rodziną. Co prawda przyszywaną, ale zawsze.

Wigilia przebiegła pomyślnie. Siedzimy przy kominku i rozmawiamy, kiedy Hermiona blednie i łapie się za brzuch. Ron doskonale wie, o co chodzi. W parę minut jesteśmy wszyscy w szpitalu.

Następnego dnia rano Hermiona urodziła. Dziewczynkę. Zostaję ojcem chrzestnym. Mała ma na imię Clarissa. Uważam, że to uroczę imię.

Wracamy do Nory, a pod choinką czekają prezenty. Postanawiam, że zabiorę swoje i otworzę w domu. Chowam wszystkie do torby i podchodzi do mnie Ginny.

\- Harry, co jest z tobą i Draco?

\- A co ma być?

\- Ostatnio widuję cię niemal szczęśliwego w jego towarzystwie. Przez całe święta nie uśmiechnąłeś się ani razu.

\- Jaka ty spostrzegawcza Gin.

\- Zawsze byłam twoją siostrą - mówi i przytula mnie.

\- Sam nie wiem. Chyba… - wzdycham i patrzę jej w oczy. - Chyba się zakochałem.

Uśmiecha się, a ja nie potrzebuję żadnych słów by wiedzieć, że na pewno się zakochałem.

Reszta świąt była dla mnie torturą. Hermiona wróciła do domu zaledwie dzień przed sylwestrem. Spędzamy go w takim gronie. Nikogo więcej nie potrzebujemy. Bawimy się świetnie, a ja zapominam choć na chwilę o swoich uczuciach.

Do wracam trzeciego stycznia i wiem, że Draco wróci za trzy dni.

Otwieram prezenty. W większości książki. Zainteresował mnie jeden prezent. Obwinięty w srebrny papier i przewiązany czarną wstążką. Doskonale wiem, od kogo to. Drżą mi ręce. W pudełku leży naszyjnik. Srebrny smok z diamentowym oczkiem na długim i cienkim łańcuszku. Szybko zakładam go i wsuwam pod szatę. Czuję jego chłód na piersi. Podoba mi się to.

Żeby nie zwariować w domu idę do pracy. Ona jedyna odciąga moje myśli od problemów.

Przez te trzy dni nie wracam do domu. Nie jestem w stanie tam wytrzymać. Robię to dopiero wtedy, kiedy ma przyjechać Malfoy.

Myję się, ubieram czyste szaty i wychodzę przed dom w momencie, kiedy wysiada z samochodu. Bezwiednie uśmiecham się, a on robi to samo.

\- Cześć Draco.

\- Jak tam święta? - pyta, a ja mam pustkę w głowie. Jedyne, co mi przychodzi do głowy to to, że zostałem ojcem chrzestnym.

Mówię mu o tym, a on klepie mnie po plecach i gratuluje. Tym razem, to ja drżę pod jego dotykiem.

Wstyd się przyznać, ale uciekam wymawiając się zmęczeniem. Kiwa głową i otwiera bagażnik. Już z okna salonu widzę, jak wnosi walizki do domu i zamyka drzwi.

Spotykam go następnego dnia w pracy. Mamy zlecenie, żeby usunąć skutki klątw. Łatwe zadanie, jednak schodzi nam cały dzień. Wieczorem w biurze piszę raport i wracam do domu. U Dracona światła zgaszone. Śpi po wyczerpującym dniu. Ja też idę szybko spać dzięki eliksirowi.

Następnego dnia wchodzę do biura. Wiem, że czekają tam na mnie zlecenia. Czuję jednak potrzebę pójścia do łazienki.

Staję przy pisuarze. Załatwiam się i myję ręce. Właśnie wtedy wchodzi Malfoy.

\- Mam deja vu - mruczy i przechodzi obok szturchając mnie biodrem.

Ręce mi drżą. Patrzę na niego, jak się załatwia i nie mogę oderwać wzroku. Robię to dopiero, kiedy się odwraca. Przesuwam się w lewo, w stronę drzwi, ale nie wychodzę. Prześlizguję wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Muszę przyznać sam przed sobą, że jest cholernie przystojny.

Wyobraźnia działa i nie może się powstrzymać przed przysyłaniem mi obrazów mnie i Malfoy'a w jednoznacznych pozycjach. Czuję, że się rumienię, więc odwracam się do niego plecami. Wiem, że się uśmiecha. Czuję to.

Tak samo, jak to, że mam za ciasne spodnie. Szybko stamtąd uciekam. Wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie patrzą.

Mijają dni, a ja mam wrażenie, że się od siebie oddalamy. To z mojej winy, bo boję się, jak on by zareagował na to, co chcę mu powiedzieć.

Jest to irracjonalne zważając na to, co zdarzyło się na moich urodzinach.

Jest marzec. Teraz już prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiam z Draco poza pracą chcą ograniczyć nasze kontakty do minimum. Sądzę, że dzięki temu moje uczucie osłabnie, ale dzieje się totalnie na odwrót.

Wracam wieczorem do domu. W domu Dracona znowu wszystkie światła są zgaszone. Rezygnuję z pukania. Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać.

Wchodzę do siebie i zostaję rzucony na ścianę i przyciśnięty silnym męskim ciałem do ściany.

Oddycham ciężko, ale nie bronię się, bo wiem, kto to jest.

Czuję, jak krew spływa mi niżej, ale zadowolony zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem jedyny, który się podniecił.

Moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i widzę przed sobą twarz Dracona. W jego oczach szaleje wściekłość.

\- Mam dość - syczy i napiera na mnie jeszcze mocniej.

\- Ja też - mruczę i pochylam się nieco.

Widzę, że furia w jego oczach topnieje, a w jej miejsce pojawia się pożądanie.

Nasze usta łączą się, a Draco jęczy. Przesuwa swoje ręce z moich ramion na biodra i wsuwa dłonie pod koszulkę. Jęczę mu w usta, kiedy rękami przeciąga po moim wrażliwym miejscu na dole pleców. Drżę.

Przesuwa usta na moją szczękę i delikatnie podgryza. Tylko dzięki temu, że dociska mnie do ściany, nie wiję się pod nim skamląc o więcej.

Zsuwa mi szatę z ramion i powoli rozpina koszulę. Warczę w jego włosy, a on się śmieje. Koszula ląduje na ziemi, a ja czuję jego usta wszędzie na swoim torsie. Wiem, że zostaną ślady od jego zębów, ale nie przeszkadza mi to.

Kiedy dociera do paska dżinsów podciągam go wyżej i całuję. Ściągam buty przy okazji rozbierając go. Nie przestając całować ciągnę go do kuchni. Jest najbliżej. Chyba czyta mi w myślach, bo wręcz rzuca mnie na blat.

Jego ręce wędrują do moich spodni i tym razem nie jestem w stanie go powstrzymać.

Czuję ciepły oddech na udach, a potem pociągnięcia zębów i zdecydowane liźnięcia. Znowu drżę. Kiedy bierze mnie do ust, zapiera mi dech. Zaciskam dłonie w jego włosach, żeby się przekonać, czy to nie sen. Nie, to się dzieje naprawdę. Po paru minutach ciągnę go za włosy. Podnosi głowę i patrzy na mnie zamglonymi oczami. Pociągnięciami każę mu wejść na blat. Pochyla się nade mną i całuje. Zsuwam ręce, żeby pozbyć się jego spodni. Nie stawia oporu.

Wystawiam rękę i szepcę zaklęcie. Po chwili w mojej ręce pojawia się lubrykant. Nalewam trochę na palce i zamieniam się miejscami z blondynem. Powoli wkładam palec, a on jęczy. Siłą powstrzymuję się przed wejściem w niego. Całuję go po brzuchu i sutkach. Rumieńce na policzkach dodają mu uroku. Delikatnie liżę główkę dokładając drugi palec. Lekko się spina, ale krzyczy o więcej. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i pewnymi ruchami nakładam lubrykant na penisa. Klękam na blacie i podnoszę jego biodra jednocześnie opierając sobie jego nogi na ramionach. Wchodzę powoli przytrzymując jego biodra, żeby nie uciekał. Nachylam się i spoglądam mu głęboko w oczy. Nie może skupić na mnie wzroku, a ja uśmiecham się zwycięsko. Wchodzę do końca, a on jęczy. Niemal nie dochodzę od samego dźwięku.

Poruszam się powoli i zdecydowanie. Jedną ręką oplatam erekcję Malfoy'a i synchronizuję pchnięcia z ręką. Druga wędruje na sutki, które szczypię. Draco jęczy i skamle prosząc o więcej. Jestem skłonny mu to dać.

Wkładam rękę pod jego plecy i podnoszę go do pozycji siedzącej. Wchodzę w niego głębiej, a on dyszy i krzyczy w moje ramię. Czuję, że jestem blisko. Całuję go i przyspieszam.

Dochodzi w mojej ręce gryząc mnie w ramię, a ja dochodzę w nim i krzyczę, jakby od tego zależało moje życie. Kładę się obok niego na blacie. Nie jest to może najwygodniejsze miejsce, ale na razie nam nie przeszkadza. Z resztą żaden z nas nie ma siły, żeby gdziekolwiek się ruszyć.

Oplatam go ramionami i przyciągam do siebie. Wiem, że potrzebuję tego jak tlenu.

\- Draco, ja… - nim zdołam dokończyć kładzie mi palec na ustach.

\- Nie mów czegoś, czego będziesz później żałował.

Chcę protestować, ale nie mam siły.

Jest to moja pierwsza, od trzech lat, przespana noc bez eliksiru i bez koszmarów.

Budzę się rano wymięty, ale szczęśliwy. Wtedy zauważam, że nie ma obok mnie Dracona.

Pierwszą moją myślą jest, że uciekł. Obudził się i zobaczył, jak wielki popełnił błąd.

Zaraz potem czuję w powietrzu aromat kawy. Podnoszę głowę i widzę Malfoy'a jedynie w koszuli kręcącego się koło ekspresu.

Pobudza mnie to tak bardzo, że muszę odwrócić wzrok. Nie pomogło.

Podchodzę po cichu do niczego niespodziewającego się blondyna i przytulam go od tyłu. Przylegam do niego całym ciałem i jestem pewien, że śmieje się, dlatego że czuje moje pobudzenie. Odchyla głowę w lewo i pozwala się pocałować. Mruczy.

\- Chyba najpierw trzeba się zająć tobą. Kawa zaczeka - szepcze odwracając się.

Przytula mnie do siebie i odwraca tak, że opieram się o blat za mną. Jednym ruchem okręca mnie i gryzie po plecach i karku. Drżę nie mogąc opanować jęków. Potem czuje, jak wchodzi we mnie jednym zdecydowanym ruchem. Wciągam głośno powietrze, a Draco się zatrzymuje. Ruszam się na próbę i kiwam głową. Obracam się w prawo i przyciągam go do pocałunku. Chwilę później krzyczę mu w usta i zaciskam mocno powieki.

Opieram się rękami o blat i wyginam plecy w łuk, kiedy dochodzę z jego imieniem na ustach. Draco znowu mnie gryzie, tym razem w łopatkę, pcha kilka razy i też dochodzi z przeciągłym jękiem.

Jestem szczęśliwy.

Idziemy razem do pracy. Mimo tego, że nie trzymamy się za ręce, nie patrzymy na siebie maślanym wzrokiem, nie wyznajemy sobie na glos słodkich formułek, mam wrażenie, że wszyscy o nas wiedzą.

Na zebraniu jednak, szef nie mówi ani słowa. Nie wiem, jak mam to traktować. Draco mówi, że mam się tym nie przejmować. Po namyśle całkowicie się z nim zgadzam.

Dzisiaj znowu ja gotuję. Mam plan. Coś, czego wcześniej nie robiłem. Draco łączy nasze domy. Pomysł jest taki, żeby zrobić drzwi. Wierząc, że da sobie radę, idę na zakupy.

Po powrocie zastaję go siedzącego w kuchni z lemoniadą w ręce.

\- Już. - Uśmiecha się.

Mam ochotę mu powiedzieć, że go kocham, ale zamiast tego, wkładam jedzenie do lodówki.

Jestem słaby.

Na kolację jest chińszczyzna. Draconowi smakuje, bo je drugą porcję. Uśmiecha się przy tym jak wariat.

Śpimy u niego. Ma większą sypialnię i łóżko z baldachimem.

Znowu chcę mu to wyznać i zbieram się w sobie.

Draco leży z głową na mojej piersi. Całuję go w czubek głowy.

\- Kocham cię - szepcę. - Kiedyś powiem ci to w twarz. To, czego tak bardzo się boisz.

Wiem, że śpi. Ale na razie mam tylko na tyle odwagi.

Chodzimy do pracy, na spacery, codziennie jemy razem kolację i oglądamy filmy. Istna bajka.

Mijają kolejne miesiące.

Jest wiosna. Na dworze robi się coraz cieplej. Biorę wolne. Pierwszy raz od trzech lat. Draco stwierdził, że za krótko pracuje.

Sprzątam w domu, gotuję i oglądam telewizję. Nagle do salonu wchodzi patronus i wiem, że był atak. Zrywam się z kanapy i pierwszą moją myślą jest to, że Draco był w pracy. Teleportuję się w pobliże wejścia do Ministerstwa. Gdy pojawiam się w holu jest ogromne zamieszanie. Wszędzie widzę zakrwawione ciała. Aurorzy krzątają się w tą i z powrotem. Nie zwracam na nich uwagi, tylko szukam pośród nich platynowej czupryny.

Przeciskam się koło fontanny i w końcu dostrzegam jasne włosy na podłodze. Z bijącym sercem podchodzę tam i oddycham z ulgą, kiedy okazuje się, że to nie Draco.

Jednak nadal nie jestem spokojny. Serce podchodzi mi do gardła i coraz trudniej złapać mi oddech. Obracam się wokół siebie, ale nigdzie go nie ma.

Siadam na ławce i chowam głowę w dłoniach. Nagle ktoś szturcha mnie w ramię. Podnoszę głowę z nadzieją, która ulatnia się, kiedy okazuje się, że to Gin.

\- Chodź Harry.

Nie chcę nigdzie iść. Wiem, że niedługo się gdzieś tu pojawi, a ja nie chcę tego przegapić. Jednak Ginny na siłę ciągnie mnie za sobą na tył holu. Przyspieszam, kiedy widzę jasne włosy. Dopadam do niego. Siedzi na ziemi ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w podłogę. Klękam przed nim i łapię go za brodę. Kiedy patrzy na mnie zbliżam swoją twarz do jego i całuję go mocno.

Tak bardzo się bałem.

Odsuwam się i szepczę na tyle głośno, by w tym hałasie mógł mnie usłyszeć.

\- Kocham cię, idioto.

Uśmiecha się i przykłada rękę do serca. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie mówi.

Jestem zagubiony.

Wstaję i pytam Gin, o co chodzi. Odpowiada, że dostał zaklęciem, ale nikt nie wie jakim. Opadam na podłogę.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - mówię, choć nie jestem przekonany.

Zabieram go do Munga. Pracuje tam Neville i na pewno nam pomoże.

Czekamy na niego godzinę. Nie odstępuję Dracona na krok. Nadal jest cichy, ale na jego ustach błąka się uśmieszek.

W końcu Neville zabiera Malfoy'a na badania, kiedy wracają wiem, że to nie będzie dobra wiadomość.

\- Zwykłe Silencio, ale podejrzewam, że albo ktoś w tym samym momencie zaatakował sprawcę, albo zostało rzucone z uszkodzonej różdżki.

Wiem, co to znaczy. W najgorszym wypadku Draco już nigdy nic nie powie. Istnieje szansa, że zaklęcie z czasem osłabnie. Minimalna, ale zawsze.

\- Zabiorę go do domu. Czy mógłby się nauczyć telepatii.

\- Myślę, że nie ma co do tego przeciwwskazań - mówi Neville i uśmiecha się ciepło.

Jesteśmy w domu, a ja podaję kolację. Obok Dracona leży notes i ołówek, ale on ani razu z niego nie skorzystał.

Siedzimy w ciszy. Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Nagle kominek zmienia kolor na zielony i wyłania się z niego Hermiona wraz z Ronem. Są w szoku widząc mnie i Malfoy'a przy jednym stole, jedzących kolację beł zamiaru zabicia się.

\- Mam nadzieję, Harry, że wsypałeś mu coś do jedzenia - mówi Ron, a ja ostatkiem sił hamuję się przed rzuceniem w niego klątwy.

Draco widząc mój stan i znając mnie dostatecznie dobrze kładzie mi rękę na dłoni i ściska lekko.

Hermiona uśmiecha się do mnie i kiwa głową. Wiem, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Nie, Ron. Chodzimy ze sobą od czterech miesięcy i nie mam zamiaru truć własnego chłopaka - mówię spokojnie i piję wino.

Ron stoi z otwartymi ustami wpatrując się to we mnie, to w Malfoy'a.

\- Kolejny, którego omotał Ślizgon - wzdycha, ale podchodzi do Dracona.

Były Ślizgon odsuwa się niepewnie i spogląda na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Cześć, jestem Ron Weasley. Witaj w rodzinie - mówi, a ja wiem, że mówi to szczerze. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

Draco spogląda na mnie i kiwa głową. Dobrze wiem, co chce powiedzieć. Chwyta zaoferowaną dłoń, a ja mówię.

\- Cześć, jestem Draco Malfoy, najprzystojniejszy, najlepszy, najskromniejszy chłopak Harry'ego.

Zdążam to powiedzieć nim Draco odwrócił się do mnie z mordem w oczach i kopnął mnie pod stołem w łydkę.

Śmieję się i zerkam na Hermionę. Stoi ze ściągniętymi brwiami i zerka to na mnie, to na Dracona.

\- Co się stało? - pyta i siada na krześle.

\- Atak na ministerstwo. Akurat w dzień, kiedy zrobiłem sobie wolne.

\- Ja też - dodaje Ron.

\- Draco oberwał zwykłym Silencio. Prawdopodobnie z uszkodzonej różdżki.

Hermiona wciąga głośno powietrze, bo wie, co to oznacza. Na twarzy Rona widać zagubienie, ale chyba przypomina sobie, co stało się z Lokhartem w drugiej klasie i kiwa w zrozumieniu głową.

Widzę, że Draco czuje się przy nich niepewnie i daję im do zrozumienia, żeby przyszli kiedy indziej.

Zostajemy sami.

Wieczorem staram się go nauczyć telepatii. Marnie nam to wychodzi.

Śpimy niespokojnie.

Rano budzę się, a Dracona nie ma obok mnie. Wzdycham.

Idę do łazienki, myję się i golę. Ubrany schodzę do kuchni.

Czuję zapach kawy. Koło mojego kubka widzę kartkę z trzema słowami. „Dzień dobry, Harry." Ściska mnie w gardle. Są to pierwsze słowa, które ''powiedział'' odkąd zabrałem go z ministerstwa.

Draco siedzi przy stoliku tyłem do mnie. Chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z mojej obecności. Podchodzę po cichu i przytulam go od tyłu.

\- Cześć, kochanie - mruczę mu do ucha i całuję go w nie.

Odwraca się i mocno przytula. Jestem lekko zdezorientowany, ale potem słyszę cichy płacz. Nie wypuszczając go z objęć siadam i biorę go na kolana. Nie wiem, co się dzieje.

Wiem, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Wzdycha i próbuje znowu, jednak w pokoju panuje cisza.

Zerkam na niego i delikatnie scałowuję ślady łez. Ma zamknięte oczy, a usta wyginają się lekko w uśmiechu na tę pieszczotę. Przesuwam usta na szczękę i schodzę w dół.

Nie idziemy do pracy. Nie mamy siły. Leżymy cały dzień w łóżku przytuleni do siebie. Czasem próbujemy utworzyć telepatyczną więź. Dopiero wieczorem udaje się nam nawiązać krótki kontakt.

Jesteśmy z siebie zadowoleni.

Tygodnie mijają, a z Draco porozumiewamy się telepatycznie. Ja załatwiam wszelkie sprawy, a on już się do tego przyzwyczaił.

Na początku lata Draconowi udaje się powiedzieć pierwsze słowo. Coś, czego nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć od niego nigdy.

\- Kocham.

Płaczę. Nie jestem w stanie się powstrzymać. I nie są to łzy smutku.

Jestem cholernie szczęśliwy.

Draco ma urodziny na początku lipca. Planuję urządzić mu imprezę w klubie. Oczywiście on o niczym nie wie. Trzymam go w przekonaniu, że o nich zapomniałem.

W końcu nadchodzi trzeci lipca. Siedzimy w domu oglądając telewizję. Draco po kolacji siedzi naburmuszony i nie odzywa się do mnie.

Wychodzę z pokoju i idę się przebrać. Schodzę w dżinsach i czarnej koszuli z posrebrzanymi mankietami.

\- Miałbyś ochotę przejść się na spacer? - pytam wchodząc do salonu.

Odwraca się i spogląda na mnie w zadumie. Uśmiecha się lekko. Chyba mnie przejrzał, ale nadal nie daję nic po sobie poznać.

Czekam na niego przy drzwiach.

Wychodzimy w noc. Jest ciepło, więc nie bierzemy kurtek. Przechadzamy się chodnikiem. Oczywiście trzymamy się za ręce. Z przyzwyczajenia.

W końcu dochodzimy pod klub, a on patrzy na mnie z oczami rozszerzonymi w szoku. Tym razem jak się lekko uśmiecham i ciągnę go za sobą do wejścia. Od razu kierujemy się ku loży w rogu pomieszczenia. Siedzą tam moi i jego znajomi. Ron, Hermiona, Gin, Blaise, Luna, Neville i paru innych kolegów z pracy.

\- Dziękuję - mówi Draco przytulając mnie.

Wszyscy są w szoku. No tak. Od dawna się nie odzywał.

\- Powoli - mówię i wszyscy wiedzą, o co chodzi.

Pijemy całą noc. Świetnie się bawimy. Draco uśmiecha się, co ostatnio rzadko mu się zdarza.

Jestem zadowolony.

Wracamy do domu trzy godziny. Powoli nam to idzie. Jestem z siebie dumny, że nam się to udaje zważywszy na nasz stan. Padamy w salonie. Wejście po schodach by nas zabiło.

Budzi mnie ból głowy. Na szczęście mam zapas eliksiru na kaca w szafce w kuchni. Powoli wstaję i widzę, że Draco śpi na podłodze. Na razie go nie budzę. Wiem, że byłby zły.

Łykam eliksiru i czuję się lepiej. Robię dużą porcję jajecznicy, dwa dzbanki kawy i biorę fiolkę eliksiru. chodzę do salonu i powoli cucę Malfoy'a. Patrzy na mnie nieprzytomnie i uśmiecha się. Podaję mu najpierw miksturę, potem kawę, na końcu jedzenie.

Dziś mamy wolne.

Jestem szczęśliwy.

Na obiad robię zapiekankę. Draco się nią zajada. Zabieram go do Munga. Neville chciał sprawdzić jego stan. Bierze go na badania i wraca z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie potrafię powiedzieć, ile miał szczęścia. Naprawdę obawiałem się, że z tego nie wyjdzie.

Wypuszczam powietrze z płuc i też się uśmiecham.

_Teraz już nic nie może się złego wydarzyć _\- myślę i wracamy do domu.

Moje urodziny spędzamy w domu. Przyszedł Ron i Hermiona, Gin i Zabini. Okazało się, że Wesley'ówna jest w drugim miesiącu ciąży. Będę wujkiem.

Zostają na noc. Czasem przydają się gościnne pokoje.

Jemy śniadanie. Nagle słyszę świst i ściągam Dracona na ziemię. Nad stołem, pod którym siedzimy całą szóstką, latają zaklęcia. Wyciągam różdżkę i przywołuję pelerynę. Nie wychylam się.

Atak ustaje, więc próbujemy wyjść, ale wtedy niemal obrywam w ramię i padam na ziemię. Wysyłam patronusa do Ministerstwa.

Przybywają w ciągu pół godziny. Okrążają dom i powoli wchodzą.

Jesteśmy cali. Nikt nie oberwał.

Musimy się z Draco wyprowadzić.

Jest koniec sierpnia, a my dopiero znaleźliśmy domek na obrzeżach miasta. Wynajęliśmy firmę przeprowadzkową.

Malfoy mówi, czasem braknie mu słowa. Wszystko wróciło do normy.

Ciągle czuję do niego niepohamowany pociąg. Mam wrażenie, że z każdym dniem on rośnie.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, że nie mam już koszmarów, cieszę się życiem. Jesteśmy razem już siedem miesięcy. To mój najdłuższy związek. I chyba jedyny, którego nie chcę zakończyć, ani od niego uciekać.

Myślę, że jestem cholernym szczęściarzem.

Mówię Draco codziennie, że go kocham. On wtedy patrzy na mnie, uśmiecha się i przyciąga mnie do pocałunku. Nigdy mi jeszcze odpowiedział. Poza tym jednym razem.

Wciąż czekam. Mam nadzieję. Wiem, że kiedyś nastanie ten dzień, usłyszę te dwa tak wyczekane słowa. Będę spijać je z jego ust niczym życiodajny nektar.

Jestem pełen nadziei.


End file.
